Kaori Momoi
]] is a Japanese actress. She made her debut in the 1971 Kon Ichikawa film To Love Again and is still active today, having been in over 60 films during her career. After appearing in the 2005 film Memoirs of a Geisha she joined The Screen Actor's Guild (SAG) to expand her opportunities in Hollywood films. Aside from her acting career, Momoi has often branched out to other areas of interest. She has released 15 albums as a singer, designed her own line of jewelry, and published a book of essays among other numerous other things. Momoi is widely respected not only for her accomplishments and beauty, but for her fierce independence and reputation as a free thinker - making her a role model for women of all ages in Japan. Biography Daughter of international political scholor and jewelry designer Makoto Momoi and younger sister of former playwright Akira Momoi, Kaori Momoi moved to London at age 12 to study dance at the Royal Ballet Academy for 3 years. Upon returning home she attended Joshibi High School of Art and Design. She then went to Tokyo Ballet School, but quit ballet soon after graduation. Her next stop was Bungakuza School of Dramatic Arts, which she left a year after making her film debut. Personal * Momoi is close friends with singer Yumi Matsutouya. Profile * Name: * Birth date: April 8, 1952 * Birthplace: Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan * Blood type: O * Height: 5' 3¾" (162cm) Filmography * Actress ** 1971 To Love Again ... Momoyo, Miya's sister ** 1971 Lost Lovers ** 1973 Akai Tori Nigeta? ... Makiko Ishida ** 1973 Erosu wa Amaki Kaori ... Etsuko ** 1974 Seishun no Satetsu ... Tomiko Ohashi ** 1974 The Assassination of Ryoma ... Tae ** 1975 Love in a Small Room ... Yasuko ** 1975 Africa's Light ... Fujiko ** 1976 The Youth Killer ... Ikuko Ishikawa ** 1977 Boku wa Tenshi ja Naiyo ... Yuki ** 1977 The Yellow Handkerchief ... Akemi Ogawa ** 1979 Tora-san 23: Tora-san the Matchmaker ... Hitomi ** 1979 Mo Hozue wa Tsukanai ... Mariko ** 1979 Heaven Sent ... Sayoko Morisaki ** 1980 Kagemusha ... Otsuyanokata ** 1980 Yugure Made ... Sugiko Emori ** 1981 Why Not? ... Ine ** 1982 The Gate of Youth Part 2 ... Kaoru ** 1982 Suspicion ... Kumako Onizawa ** 1983 Single Girl ... Mina ** 1984 Main Theme ... Kayoko Ise ** 1985 Ikite Mitai mo Ichido: Shinjuku Basu Hoka Jiken ... Mitsuko Ishii ** 1986 Comic Magazine ** 1986 Final Take: The Golden Age of Movies ... Empress Akiko ** 1986 O-Nyanko za Mubî Kiki Ippatu! ... Hotaru Hoashi ** 1987 Carefree Goddesses ... Sakie Kimura ** 1987 Hawaiian Dream ... Reiko Caine ** 1988 The Yen Family ... Noriko Kimura ** 1988 Love Bites Back ... Chikako Koga ** 1988 Tomorrow ... Tsuruko / Yae's married sister ** 1990 Donmai ... Kayoko Murakami ** 1990 Ware ni Utsu Yoi Ari ... Ritsuko ** 1990 Onna ga Ichiban Niau Shokugyo ... Kinu ** 1994 Bo no Kanashimi ... Customer at a bar ** 1995 The Girl of Silence ... Akemi Tanaka ** 1996 Tokiwa: The Manga Apartment ... Fujimoto's mother ** 1996 Swallowtail ... Suzukino ** 1997 Tokyo Lullaby ... Tami Ohsawa ** 1997 Dream Stadium ... Tomoe Nishiyama ** 1997 Bounce Ko Gals ... Saki ** 1997 Welcome Back, Mr. McDonald ... Takako Nakaura ** 1998 Rakuen Eno Hashi ... Yuka's mother ** 1998 Daikaiju Tokyo ni Arawaru ... Kimie Tadokoro ** 1998 Tadon to Chikuwa ... Woman in teddy bear ** 1999 The Island Tales ... Marianne ** 2000 Pyrokinesis ... Chikako Ishizu, the Detective ** 2003 Like Asura ** 2004 Izo ** 2004 Revival Blues ... Kayo ** 2005 Goodbye CP ** 2005 Solntse ... Empress Kojun ** 2005 Memoirs of a Geisha ... Mother ** 2006 Faces of a Fig Tree ** 2006 Love and Honor ... Ine Hatano ** 2007 The Yakiniku Movie ** 2007 Sukiyaki Western Django ... Ruriko ** 2007 The Ramen Girl ... Mama-san ** 2009 Subaru *'Writer/Director' ** 2006 Faces of a Fig Tree *'Producer' ** 1996 Otokotachi no Kaita e External Links * * Kaori Momoi at Nippon Cinema * Kaori Momoi at Japanese Wikipedia * Vogue Women of the Year 2006 * Kaori Momoi interview at S-Woman.net Category:1952 Births Category:Blood Type O Category:Actress Category:Writer Category:Director Category:Producer Category:Singer